The Hunchback of Capcom
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: All he ever wanted to do, was be with the crowd. For once in his life, he wanted to prove to his Lord, that maybe he could fit in...  Games: Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Haunting Ground, Original Characters
1. The Hunchback of Capcom Prologue

The day was beautiful and clear as any day in the city of France. The clouds easily foretold this as the view slowly descended upon the building of Notre Dame. As the view became closer, a strange jingle was heard nearby. It wasn't long until the words of a very high and screechy voice was heard. This voice was none other then Jester. Now Jester had been very mysterious to most of the townsfolk. Some believed he was a demonic clown, with a Gypsy heritage, while others just believed he was a kind, funny clown to entertain the kids. No one truly knew about Jesters identity or speeches, but he was fun for the children and was harmless to say the least.

Now today was a special day for Jester, he had planned to be next to Notre Dame because it was finally the day for him to tell the story of its inhabitants... He had always gotten the attention of the kids nearby because of his strange but impossible twirls and dances. Children and adults alike enjoyed the Jester, he had always made a fool of himself whenever he had something to say... After a few dances, he then looked down at the number of children that had finally come to him. Seeing that it was enough for an audience, he had finally begun to speak.

"Have any of you kids ever wondered who the bell ringer is?" The kids just slowly shook their head as they looked upon his strange dances, their mouths agape with worry of the clown because of his outlandish appearance but also because they were hypnotized by him. Jester in response just laughed and immediately turned to the Magnificent building. "It is quite the story to tell!" As he spoke these words, he then stopped his strange dance and then seriously looked to the children, a kind of sadistic smile seemed to escape his lips as he looked at them. The children immediately became frightened and stepped back, but Jester only walked up to them "This story is not for the weak of heart... Because this story is about a man, and a monster..." With that, the story of the past could truly begin...


	2. tHoC  Ch 1: Escape

Water flowed vigorously against the docks walls, seeming to emphasize the problems that would soon occur to the young couple. Felicita Diaz, twenty-three years old... Had been trying to hush her dear child Ramon. They had once again needed to run away, from joining the Los Illuiminados. Dario could only watch around intently as the boat finally rocked to the shore. They were almost certain no one would find them... They had been fighting against this cult for such a long time now.

As the boatmen turned to them, he held his hand out slowly with a slight chuckle. "The payment is high stran-" But before he could finish his sentence, a shot to the heart had been made almost immediately by a Ganado nearby, killing the man almost instantly. Reacting quickly to the sight, Dario held out his hand and growled at the upcoming Ganados to take them down, but soon stopped dead in his tracks as his blue eyes stared up at the cult's leader: Saddler.

"Osmund Saddler" He whispered with fear as he stared up, backing his wife away from him. Saddler only calmly walked out of the shadows and smiled charmingly to them. His henchmen; the ganados; made sure they had a firm grip. Feeling their taste of fear, Saddler could only tilt his head with his distant eyes gazing at the woman behind him.

"I must admit that you have quite the intelligence to escape from me for so long Dario..." He said with a sneer, walking slowly to his wife from behind. Dario could only growl at him as he inched closer. "But one can only run away for so long..." He snickered, his hand clasping Felicita's arm immediately, but she revolted away from the dark man and held the precious baby close. A ganado from behind spoke in a ravenous but quick spanish dialogue and tried to grab the strange blanket she hid so dearly.

Saddler knew that nothing good could come out of hiding traitor. He then lowered his gaze cruelly upon her. "Take the blanket from her..."

Immediately becoming threatened, Felicita pushed Saddler out of her way and held onto her child closely, she would dare not let this man even harm him in the slightest. Dario could only look on longingly to his wife, he knew he would never see her again, but deep inside he had wished he had done the same to escape. Now he would suffer and die... Watching Saddler's eyes, Dario bravely rose up to him and clenched his fist. He then tried to slam a blow to him onto the face but Saddler merely grabbed it with ease and used his foot to kick him down.

With a dark whisper, looking down upon Dario's body, Saddler said "Kill him..." The ganado's immediately reacted and began swinging and shooting away at Dario. In a matter of seconds, the castellan was now gone forever. His arm seemingly outstretched to his wife before closing it slowly...

_

Felicita dared never turn back, she knew deep in her heart her husband was gone, but she knew he would have wanted their son safe. It was the only thing keeping them going, and if anyone knew about his deformation they would surely think he was a beast. Seeing a sanctuary up ahead, she began smiling with joy, she soon would be able to hide her beloved son and be safe! But as she turned a corner, she saw the cult leader... His eyes seeming to gaze at her with no mercy in them, she knew she had to run. Despite her desperate attempts to escape him, Saddler continued to just walk... he knew all the possible shortcuts and he was almost certain she was planning to escape to the church up ahead. He was always against any other religion beyond his and never would allow it to get in his way...

Reaching the building quickly, Felicita finally felt a sense of hope, as her hand began turning on the knob, she then gasped. A flash happened before her, it wasn't until she looked down, that she had realized she was finished. Saddler, had been able to strike her heart with a tentacle, right through her... Looking to her son, holding onto him tightly to protect him, even in death; she fell down onto the hard pavements cold ground, a single tear escaping her lips as she looked to her child... "I love you..." She then finally passed away.

Walking up calmly as he did once chasing Felicita, Saddler then bent down and picked up the blanket. He was curious as to see why the woman was so gentle and caring to such a strange material, but once he opened it his eyes widened, it was a baby child...! At first, his thoughts immediately went to death, any child of a traitor should suffer the same fate as their own parents... But a cruel thought came to mind... His parents were gone now, and this meant he could manipulate the young castellan's mind. Instead of looking like the villain, he could become the hero instead...! Smiling to the young child, placing his hand onto the infant's cheek, he then purred the words...

"One day, you'll be very helpful to me... I can feel it..." He chuckled at this, as he then walked off... The preacher of the church just missing him by a second.

_

Seizing back to the moment of Jester, he explained that he had spoken with the preacher the next day, speaking of the ill will of the young traitor and manipulated the preacher to let the child live in Notre dame. Years had passed since then and now the day had come back to the present. A toll of the bell had been heard at this moment, as he began speaking and as the children looked to the building within, they began to wonder what would await them of this story...

**The Hunchback of Capcom**


	3. tHoC  Ch 2: Confinement

It had been 20 years since that day, and as the bells began ringing, a lonely figure began to walk out of the shadows. It was none other then Ramon Salazar. He was able to finish his work early, and he was actually rather anxious to run outside to the balcony. Checking the surrounding area first before he dared look upon his treasure, Ramon then grabbed the small bird inside the frozen gargoyle statue's mouth. His pale fingers gently petting the small creature within his grasp as he waited for it to awake… His small dead lips curling in a faint smile.

"Hey there little guy…" He whispered kindly, his eyes narrowed in a benevolent manner. The young bird soon awoke to the call and just jumped a bit before finally calming itself in Salazar's hold. Ramon's smile only seemed to grow wider at the sight.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He then looked down at the city below him and just kept on smiling. "Today is the festival of fools! Its one of my favorite days…" He then looked to the young bird and held him close. "I bet you're excited, I know I' am… I wish I could fly away like you, just run away from this cold place." The young bird began to shake in his hold and Salazar soon began frowning. "What's wrong? Do you not know how to fly yet?" He felt crazy for talking to an animal, but he felt safer talking to them then actual human beings.

The bird soon began shaking more and just hugged his hand for support. Salazar softened his gaze and looked out at the bird flocks, before then returning his gaze, only smiling warmer. "Now don't be silly, I bet you can do it… Just open your wings and flap" To give the bird a boost, he then began bouncing the young creature, it shook in fear but soon found itself flapping, and eventually Salazar just pulled his hand back and chuckled. Finding out it was flying, the bird began flying around him in a joyous manner; Salazar could only laugh and wince at the young birds eager attacks.

After a few chuckles, Salazar then grabbed the bird. "Gotcha" He whispered, before then opening his hands again to gaze at the young creature. The bird just poked its head out and peeped innocently before then gazing longingly at a flock. Salazar's smile soon faded as he followed his friends gaze and just sighed sadly… But soon replaced it with a sincere smile and looked to him. "Go on, Go with them… Be free…" With that gentle whisper, he then pushed the bird up and allowed it to fly free. He placed his hands on his face as he watched him fly away, a longing look crossing him now… This moment was soon interrupted as the gargoyle beside him turned to life and into a real man.

The half-man, half-demon creature just began shaking his body in a feverous manner and just groaned "Of all the damn birds that had to sleep near me! WHY did it have to be THAT one?" Salazar just rolled his eyes at the strange awakening but then rose a brow at his other friends appearance from nowhere, these gargoyles were no other then the infamous devil hunters, Dante and Vergil… They had accidentally been attacked by a strange spell in one of their hunts and had been living here in the bell tower ever since, bound to stay here forever.

Watching the blue demon walk by Salazar, he just began speaking in a casual and irritated manner "Well maybe, if a certain brother of mine wasn't so stupid and idiotic… Then maybe we would be home right now, eating your favorite delicacy."

The red demon, Dante, just chuckled to him half-heartedly and gave a glare. "Oh go bite a virgin" Looking to his left, Dante's eyes lightened up as he pulled the young castellan to his side. "It's the feast of fools today isn't it?" Salazar just nodded glumly with a frown upon his face and bared the strange hug. Dante then whistled in excitement and clapped his hands "Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Vergil chuckled in response and held Salazar in a brother side embrace, gazing at the people below as well. "Ah yes, I remember… I remember always picking up Dante in a drunken stupor whenever he went to these parties…" Vergil then made a face and looked away, wondering why he said that in such a joyous manner; not realizing until now that that was a bad thing.

Salazar just grumbled to himself and pushed the hugs away, his little legs aching as he walked away. Dante; not noticing his leave; then walked over to the edge and chuckled. "Oh look, a mime…" Gathering up some of his mucus, he was about to spit out, Vergil then clasped his mouth and glared at him until he swallowed it back down. It wasn't until after this that he then looked at Salazar walk away. He held his arms up in a confused manner until slamming them down at his sides.

"Where the hell's shorty going?" Dante murmured, side glancing at Vergil. The blue demon only shrugged to him until staring back at the now empty space where their friend resided before. "Maybe he's sick?" Is all he could respond.

The two demons then jumped as they heard a strange yell behind them, but before they could respond, a slam of their heads together conspired and soon Sapphire burst out in front of the two.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! Don't you know he's lonely? Or have you forgotten what that feels like?" The two demon hunters could only look at each other uncertainly before then looking back at her. The blue demon responded bravely to her.

"How is he lonely? Are we not good enough?" Sapphire just shook her head at Vergil and began following after Ramon. She began speaking as she walked, swiping away the birds that continued to haunt her just for being one of the statues.

"You have to understand now Vergil, you two aren't really human, and he probably feels even lonelier that he's talking to a bunch of gargoyles…" Reaching the young castellan eventually, she then frowned as she noticed his envious glare upon his works of art of the town.

Salazar just twirled one of the young wooden figurines as he felt his friend clasp his shoulder, he could only feel even more remorse at her kind and tender touch. "Salazar…" She said sadly, looking at him from a side view, which he only dodged with a glare at the statues now. "Come on Salazar, what's wrong?" She said tenderly, rubbing his back now in a worry. "You want to tell Sapphire about it? Are the devil hunters too retarded?" The boys glared at her from afar as she said these words.

Ramon glanced at her for only a second with no emotion, only to look at the figures again. "Its nothing, I just don't feel like watching the feast of fools is all." He responded calmly. Sapphire just smiled to him and lay beside him with her arms on the table as well, mimicking him. "Well did you ever think of going there instead?" She said with a raise of her brow.

Salazar gave her a look of disbelief before then shaking his head. "No one would even look at me… And you know it, because, I'm not… you know… normal" He said sadly now, hanging his head. Sapphire gave a warming laugh and just patted his back, she was about to comfort him until a bird landed on her nose, she then went half-eyed at the creature. "Do you mind…" She then burst out screaming. "I'D LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU!" She then stomped off angrily, leaving a very stunned and shocked Salazar, staring at her with wide eyes.

Dante and Vergil laughed at her leave and just pulled the castellan close, trying their best to comfort the young man.

"Awww, don't let the world get ya down! I was a weirdo too, hell; I made off a living by killing demons! Besides…" He then grabbed one of the figures and twirled it on his finger like a basketball player would do to his ball. "… I like it here more, its a lot quieter, but also exciting!"

Salazar just raised a brow at Dante before then yelling in surprise by Vergil's grab. The blue demon then chuckled at him with a pat on the young castellan's back. "Ignore my brothers blabbering, besides, I'm certain you'd have so much fun down below, dancing… women… gam- He then was slammed down by Dante, who began juggling, Salazar just yelped in surprise as he watched the insane brothers.

"You can even juggle giant objects!" He tried to grab a hold of one of the chairs but then screamed as the object slammed him down onto the ground. He then jumped up and scratched his sore head. Ramon began chuckling at the sight, lowering his gaze with an evil smile.

Vergil chuckled as well, but began speaking after his defiant younger brother, his hand carrying another chair to add to the pile. "Great food, wonderful drinks…"

Sapphire then jumped in and smiled brightly raising her arms. "Come on! I know you'll have so much fun!" She then grabbed a hold of his arms but Salazar just kindly pushed her hand off.

"Look, I appreciate what you all are trying to do, but you all are forgetting the main problem of this idea…" Salazar spoke stiffly, crossing his arms at the three.

The trio just raised their arms up smiling without a care in the world as they spoke "What?"

Salazar then grabbed a hold of one of his special figures and held up his savior and father… Lord Saddler. He then spoke with a sad tone, despite how important he was. "My master, Lord Saddler…" The trio then ducked their hands down and began scratching their heads awkwardly.

Trying to grab a hold of the situation calmly like he always did, Vergil then spoke in a curious tone with a brow raised. "When he says you're… forbidden, to ever leave… does he mean, completely?" Salazar just nodded glumly to him and turned back around in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table.

"He would be furious if I asked to go…" He then sighed miserably now, his head slamming into the desk with desperation. Sapphire tried her hardest not to laugh at his little squirm and just smiled evilly, getting a naughty idea, but before she could say anything, Dante caught her to the quick.

"Who says ya gotta ask…" Dante purred, and Salazar's head rose up quickly with wide eyes, soon staring at Dante. "Are you out of your mind?" He rambled.

Sapphire then continued the idea. "Just sneak out…"

Vergil saw the strange mumbles and began purring along. "It's only for one afternoon…" Salazar began flailing his arms at them in a desperate attempt, his head shaking violently.

"I couldn't—" He tried to speak, but then was interrupted once more by his friends."

"…Then sneak back in…" Dante said quickly in return from Sapphire's statement from earlier.

Sapphire carelessly swung her arm down and smiled. "He'll never know you were gone…"

Salazar glared at her desperately. "What if I get caught!"

Vergil then cut in and just patted his back "Just beg for permission to continue…"

Salazar's golden eyes began shaking as his pupils dilated in anxiety. "He might see me" His hands began covering his blushing and embarrassed face, he couldn't believe how he was acting.

Dante then cut him, once more for good measure and just crossed his arms smiling. "Just wear a disguise, only for today… What Saddler doesn't know, won't hurt him…"

Vergil smiled in return and nodded to his Ramon, patting his brothers back. "Ignorance is bliss…" Dante turned to his brother with a look of shock at the statement his brother had just made. Vergil then raised a brow at him. Dante could only shake his head and look away.

Jumping to Salazar's side, Sapphire then gave him a hug, and then leaned back, giving her best smile. "No one wants to be locked up here forever…" She then smiled sadly.

Ramon looked to her with renewed and open eyes and then slowly began smiling devilishly. Whispering back to her, he then clasped a hold of her arms and nodded as he spoke in a quick tone. "Your right! I'll do it!" He then began walking ahead with determination, speaking feverishly of what he'll do… The trio just hollered in joy and followed him, trying to cheer him on. "I'll STROLL down those stairs, March through the doors and the—

He was about to finish but was soon interrupted by his Master's strange appearance. The dark Lord only could raise a brow to his young scholar in training with a cruel whisper. "Good morning, Ramon…" Salazar; shocked beyond comprehension, began hanging his head slowly, his eyes losing all the hope he had gained from his friends… He meekly replied to him.

"Good morning, Lord Saddler…"


	4. tHoC  Ch 3: Weakness

It was strange; his Lord was always so sweet and tender to him. Yet at the same time, he could feel a sense of distance from him. Something screamed he was hiding something, although he wasn't sure what. He knew if he dared cross him though, his gentle warmth would turn cold, even venomous.

Daring not to even look him in the eye to see his disappointment, the young castellan could only avert his gaze in a wince as he spoke.

"My poor child, whoever are you speaking to?" He spoke, in a low dark whisper, seeming to narrow his gaze.

Salazar could only avert his gaze even more sadly; dare he even tell his Lordship that he was talking to a bunch of inanimate objects? He'd be insane and a freak at the same time. Yet something still slipped through his mouth and dare he even mumble incorrectly he could get slapped.

"My…F-Friends…" God he sounded so stupid to him, and he knew it; because he soon felt his chin rising up to his level, he hated it when he did this. It made him feel even smaller then he already was, and soon a slow glowing burn of hate grumbled through his teeth as he looked to him with hate. This strangely seemed to enlighten him though; he swore sometimes he thought he did this just to torture him more.

"Ramon, you know they aren't real… Right?" He tilted his head to him, and Salazar could only respond with the greatest of efforts not to strike him right then and there with the so called "gift" he received from him.

"I'm no idiot" He replied meekly, which only made the Lord chuckle, letting his chin drop abruptly as he pulled away, speaking in a purr. "That's right, your not, so don't act like one… Now, prepare the table, I have lunch for you."

Grumbling as he quickly ran to the cabinets nearby, watching Saddler take a seat ever so calmly beside the table, seeming to fix his robes, he couldn't help but make cruel little gestures with his face, mocking the old man. Of course, the minute he ran back, placing the silverware, he then sat down and looked away; respecting him despite how much he never really deserved it right now.

Chuckling ever so softly at Salazar's antics, the dark Lord then purred as he poured a drink in each cup. "Would young Ramon like to recite the Los Illuminados pledge?" He smiled to him, which of course meant, he had better, so with a swallow of his saliva, the young castellan smiled and nodded to him eagerly.

Raising his hand to his heart, closing his eyes, he began speaking in a low and respectful manner, seeming to piece each part perfectly.

"I, Ramon Salazar, pledge my authority to the Los Illuminados and all that it beholds, for I know in my heart with perseverance and true loyalty through wisdom, the Las Plagas shall prosper and youth will be restored."

Saddler softly clapped his hands, which eased the castellan, helping him sigh in relief. Thankfully all that came out of the Lord's mouth was "Spectacular".

To rejoice in pleasing his Lord, he then grabbed a slice of the food he was given and began eating it slowly, smiling towards him. Saddler, himself taking a few entrée's of his own. A small talk began to invade as they ate merrily.

Narrowing his gaze to him, the cruel Lord eased himself on both of his hands that were clasped underneath his chin and began speaking in a tender and fatherly voice.

"So what are your plans my dear boy?"

Salazar didn't think as he patted his mouth with a napkin, simply replying. "Going to the festival…!" He then clasped his mouth and stared at his Lord with wide eyes. Seeing that the smile of warmth began to turn into a snake's frown, a growl emitted from him, and Salazar quickly began shaking at the sight.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean that!" He spoke feverishly, trying to fix his mistake, but sadly to his demise, he saw the Lord lose himself.

Saddler just simply stood up angrily and stepped outside to the balcony, staring down at the people below. Knowing he had no choice but to follow him, Salazar slammed his hand upon his face as he groaned, before then reaching up to him, his hands stretched out like a mere five year old to a grown adult. God he was such a freak… It seemed, the more he was around him, the more small he felt, just, weak. Even though his friends knew he was much more then that. It just never seemed like it.

A low whisper escaped the Lord's mouth as he spoke, and Salazar quickly began shaking even more. His eyes seeming dilated in absolute fear.

"Salazar, can't you understand… This world isn't ready for you yet. You know what happened when you were a small child… Those traitors were going to kill you just because you were a freak to them. All I've ever done was raise you! This hurts me Ramon, this hurts me deeply."

God how many times did he have to hear about his past? He already felt freakish enough, he didn't need to be reminded at how his own parents wanted him dead just because he was a freak. The traitors truly were despicable and treacherous beasts of this world. How could they not listen to Lord Saddler's advice? All he wanted was peace in the world yet he was coldly put aside by every church in town.

Feeling even more awful then usual, he then looked up to his savior with sad and tearful eyes and hugged him. Although he strangely felt him wince at the sudden touch though, maybe he was just too deep in his rants or something.

Feeling his dead heart beat silently and slowly behind his elfin ear, Saddler then sighed and smoothed the young boys hair down, looking down at him with a smile.

"My sweet Ramon, your so kind hearted, so pure… I know one day you'll become a wonderful preacher, and your teachings will prove once and for all at where the true light is."

He smiled at the soft whispers his Lord was emitting and just held on tighter. He may be twenty years old, but he still needed these kinds of embraces, after all, he was his father, his savior! As much as he hated him, he still loved him as well. Of course, once he pulled away, he then felt his eyes gaze downward once more, leaving Saddler to sigh irritably at the sight, still smoothing his hair down.

"You must promise me, that you will always stay safe here until I say you can come out. I don't want this cruel town to brain wash you with its wrong beliefs."

Salazar just simply nodded, which was enough for the Lord to pat his head before leaving. The young castellan only looking on longingly as he left, of course, he then blushed in embarrassment as he felt the gaze of the three statues upon him.

"Go ahead, laugh, I know I'm a baby"

Sapphire just shook her head and hugged him from behind kindly, which the two devil brothers began huddling around him as well.

Easing into their warmth, softening his gaze, he then sighed and gave in, hugging them back. Then, looking to Sapphire and the boys, he then nodded. Promise, or no promise, he was going to go out there and for once, enjoy his life. The town couldn't all be bad, could it?

* * *

Meanwhile, deep below in the town of France itself, in came one of the renowned secret agents of its time, Leon S. Kennedy. Since times here still never truly changed, he thought he'd live up to the challenge and gain his own trusty horse by his side. After all, in the past, he had some run-ins with animals that helped him one way or another in a battle.

His mission was a simple one this time, but was quite important. Apparently, the small town was having a strange religious battle. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, if not the sudden killings around the area. It seemed, as if every time a man or woman had been killed, they were recently changing their religion. The two main religions in the area were, of course, the Catholics… Then, the Los Illuminados.

As if the Spanish name in the French town didn't throw him off enough, he was sent to go and monitor the man responsible for the religion, and that was the reason why he was here, to become Osmund Saddler's right hand man. The timing was perfect to do now because recently the old one was "disposed" of. At first he was reluctant of course, but he had to do what was right, he had to make sure that this wasn't related to anything death threatening, so, he agreed.

Gazing at his map wearily until bumped by his new friend who trotted fairly quietly behind him, Leon then chuckled a bit, rubbing the horse's tender nose. "Amazing how such a small town is like a maze, huh?" The horse just simply replied with an irritated whinny which made him smile wider.

"Hey don't worry; it'll all be over before you know it… Lord knows I'm going to need a vacation." He then widened his eyes as he saw some mysterious looking men walk past, they definitely seemed to fit the description of 'Ganado's' in his eyes anyways. He then rose his arm up but before he spoke they left, he then gazed with an irritated look. "That completely figures…" The horse just shook his head as he followed him with a half-hearted trot.

It wasn't until he stopped, hearing a certain woman with a fluent French accent speak feverishly against one of the girls before him that he started being curious about something. Now, he didn't know French that well, but he did know a few things here and there and he was almost certain the young lady said "witch".

Walking up to the area where the once scared lady was; he then widened his eyes with a very soft blush coming across his face. He swore the horse behind him seemed to make his own laugh out of his mouth at the sight. Right before him, was probably, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was brown but very wavy despite how medium lengthed it was. Her eyes seeming to strike his blue ones back with the same force, and whatever she was wearing, he couldn't seem to really focus on because he was just too captivated by her appearance to even care if she was dragging in rags.

Before he got out of hand of what he even looked like to this beautiful woman, he then shook his head and smiled to her, trying his hardest not to sound like a complete idiot. He was about to speak until the girl looked up at him with a cute smile, standing up immediately to show him a bag. He looked at the bag dumbfounded and just raised a brow to her.

"Hello sir!" She spoke in a bell like tone. "Would you kindly give some money for our church? The poor children around here are becoming sick and unhealthy due to Saddler's awful reign to them and I was hoping you could spare a few coins…"

Whatever made the lady before think she was a witch, he'll never understand, but he then smiled warmly and handed her some coins. "Hey, if it helps a cause, I'm all ears…" He then smiled bigger when he saw the girl's face enlighten at the money.

"Thank you so much sir! This will help greatly!" But before she could fully finish her welcome, she then looked down at her faithful dog Hewie, who began growling at one of the peculiar men approaching; sure enough it was one of the Ganado's. Her once sweet smile then turned sour as she glared at the men, running off quickly, but then gasped as the bag got a rip and the coins fell out; a simple word spilling out of that once sweet mouth, saying nothing else but "Shit!" Leon would have laughed if not then seeing the Ganado pin her down as they caught up.

As usual, they never made sense despite their out of place perfect Spanish but the pin was all Leon needed to know that the girl was in danger. Looking to his horse, nodding to him as if they had their own secret dialogue, he then pointed at one of the Ganado's and said… "Fire."

As the horse looked to Leon, he then turned around and shot the man off of the girl with one of his hooves, straight to the noggin. Now normally, in a situation like this, he'd fire his gun, but of course, he could do no such thing. If he just casually fired anyone with a gun that seemed in trouble, his identity would be off before he knew it, so he had to act somewhat new around the area.

The other Ganado of course was not pleased by this and raised his axe to slam the stranger, until then stopping to see Leon show his badge to him. The badge of course was the fake one to show he was on his way to Lord Saddler, which immediately made the Ganado's realize why he had attacked, to get their attention. He had no idea what the Ganado said, but then smiled as he ran to his knocked out friend and carried him on the horse's back, letting Leon follow him to the Lord himself.

He was going to see if the girl was alright as well as the dog, but as he turned, she was gone. He sighed irritated once more as he had before but then widened his eyes as he saw a familiar bag in the distance. He then smiled warmly and picked up some of the coins, dropping it into the bag before walking off solemnly along the confused Ganado.

As he left, a familiar face peaked out with simple curiosity, wondering who this man was…


	5. tHoC  Ch 4: There Is No God

**Warning: The text you are about to read, may offend many strong believers in The Lord Jesus Christ. I for one am a strong believer and this text was very hard for me to write due to the strong belief. So be warned, if you are easily offended by God being discriminated at all, please look away now **

Gazing at his surroundings inside the new castle, he couldn't help but feel the urge to now run away. Very rarely did he ever feel this way anywhere, but here it was full blown. All he could do at this point was keep following the Ganado's, at least they knew where they were going, and dare Leon lose his way, he was going to be killed for it, at least, that's what he thought anyway.

* * *

Slowly curling a cruel smile upon the dismay and torture of his last faithful servant, glad to be rid of him of his wrongful life-changing mistake, Saddler purred in glee as he now noticed his new servant approach him.

"Ahh, Mr. Kennedy. So nice of you to join me on this fantastic day, you picked a fine choice of a time to come. Little did I know, any American could be as fine as you are."

Smiling awkwardly towards his 'new' boss, Leon could only shrug and simply reply.

"Not surprising my Lord, I tend to do the right thing a lot these days." Although he had to ignore the strange detail about his heritage, he didn't need any discriminatory right now. "

"Ahhh, but can you right the wrongs of this world by yourself? Mr. Kennedy?"

He looked at him with disbelief, but only for a second, because his company did warn him, he was a bit eccentric in some ways. Not to mention, he didn't want to cross him, who knows what he'd do to him.

"No sir, that's why you're here to teach me, right?"

A wide, and sly cat smile appeared across his face and Leon was almost sure he was about to eat him with it. Thankfully, he didn't and he just walked off, curling his finger for him to follow. Although more then anything, he wanted to do the opposite.

* * *

Reaching a new balcony at the top of the stairs, he watched the Lord take a stance at the ledge, peering down at the town below him, with his hands behind his back. Since he stayed that way for quite some time, Leon did the same. It wasn't until a few minutes passed, did his new Lord say anything.

"Mr. Kennedy, what do you think… about God?"

"God, My Lord?"

"Yes, God, what do you think of him?"

Leon had to close his eyes and think about this. He knew religion would come up eventually but not this soon. Then again, he should have known better then to think they'd talk about anything else. Looking over at him with serious eyes, he simply replied.

"I guess I believe…"

That must have been the wrong thing to say, since now his face looked pale and grim. Although strangely he then smiled at him, what in the world was in this man's head?

"Its alright, I forgive you, I know you are American, and you can't be perfect. Look Leon; look at what you see below you… Do you see anything out of place?"

Looking back at the town only briefly and then back to him, he only repeated his words.

_"Look…"_

Reluctantly, sighing in doing so, he then looked back down, although he immediately changed his mind when he saw the young girl again. His eyes lightened up in seeing her, at least now he knew she was ok. He then winced as he heard the Lord chuckle.

"You see it, don't you?"

Looking at him, shaking his head, Leon could only now frown.

"I'm sorry, I do not."

Narrowing his eyes at him, like he was an idiot, Saddler now looked back down and pointed at one of the crosses on top of a church.

"Look Leon, what you see before you… _is a lie_"

He looked at him and raised a brow now, Saddler in return to his gaze just chuckled.

"You think of me crazy, yes Mr. Kennedy?"

"No… Of course not my Lord, I just wish you'd elaborate."

Shaking his head, unbelieving that this American was so stupid, or that's what he thought he was thinking anyway. He then watched him ramble on.

"There are two things that are basic in this world. Evil, and Good. The differences are simple, but, the key, is finding out what a lie is and what truth is. You see Mr. Kennedy, there is no God. He is a made up man, created _BY_ man. If I had to name, every single religion in the world, I'd have been doing a tongue twister. Yet sadly, there are people who believe in this nonsense."

He then looked at him with a smile, while only he, could look on at him with a solemn stare and expression. God, they were right, he was insane, but he continued.

"I for one, decided, to find the truth, in doing so, I did. I found a _REAL_ God, a God that bewitches the mind, but is pure, a God that can change physically not spiritually. That God, is the Las Plagas."

"The what?"

He raised his hand at him and Leon could only close his mouth and watch once more.

"The Las Plagas, it is what I am a proud ruler of, for I am the king of the religion. Although, unfortunately, everyone doesn't wish to believe in the Las Plagas, yet they believe in a so called spirit of white. Funny, how life is, don't you think, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Funny indeed sir, funny indeed"

He purred at the response and eased back at the ledge.

"But because of this _"God"_ I'm losing my men and I'm also losing this war. The Catholics are sweet beings but they rule the wrong thing and unfortunately they all must die."

His eyes widened as he casually spoke the words, but he didn't notice him and continued.

"I've been taking care of the Catholics, myself… Killing them one by one, yet sadly, they keep rising. This discerns me, and I badly need to find this… _'Hide-out'_ as they say."

Looking at the young girl below, wondering what he got himself into, he could only look at him with worrying and bewildered eyes and replied.

"And, when you find it, what are you going to do?"

Saddler just narrowed his eyes with a dark grin and replied in a purr…

_"Kill them of course…"_

Leon's eyes widened at the sight, he then jumped as he heard a sudden cheerful noise below him and for some reason he felt relief in hearing it, because if he dared to hear another dark word from this sadistic man, he may just go crazy himself. Looking down at the ledge again, he then heard Saddler sigh in misery as he spoke.

"Great, the festival… Mr. Kennedy, have you ever been to a festival?"

"No, not really…"

"Then this will be so _'fun'_ for you"

With that, the Lord swished his robe as he walked down, Leon smiling a bit as he followed him from behind, finally a break from all of this…


End file.
